Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen (*8 Mai im Jahr der 58. Hungerspiele in Distrikt 12) ist die 16-jährige (später 17-jährige) Hauptfigur und Erzählerin in der gesamten Geschichte. Sie wurde in Distrikt 12 geboren und ist gemeinsam mit Peeta Mellark die Siegerin der 74. Hungerspiele. Außerdem war sie das Gesicht der späteren Rebellion, der sogennante "Spotttölpel". Vor den Spielen Am 8. Mai im Jahr der 58. Hungerspiele wurde Katniss Everdeen in Distrikt 12 im Saum geboren. Vier Jahre später kam ihre Schwester Primrose Everdeen, genannt Prim, auf die Welt. Ihr Vater, Mr. Everdeen, nahm sie oft mit in den Wald und lehrte sie dort das Jagen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Als Katniss elf Jahre alt war, gab es ein schreckliches Minen-Unglück, bei dem auch Mr. Everdeen starb. Während Mrs. Everdeen in heftige Depressionen verfiel und sich keine Arbeit suchte, machte Katniss es sich zur Aufgabe, die Familie zu ernähren. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie ihre damals siebenjährige Schwester Prim verhungerte und konnte den Gedanken an ihre Schwester im Gemeindeheim nicht ertragen. Doch trotz ihrer Jagderfahrungen wurde es knapp für die Familie, tagelang konnten sie sich nur von Minzblättern und einer Suppe ernähren. Bis zu Katniss zwölftem Geburtstag, ab dem sie Tesserasteine beantragen konnte, waren es noch einige Monate und das Überleben der Familie fragwürdig. Deshalb suchte sie in den Mülltonnen der Stadtbewohnern nach Resten, fand jedoch nichts vor. Bei der Bäckerei wurde sie von Mrs. Mellark entdeckt und weggescheucht. Seitdem trägt die Bäckersfrau bei Katniss nur noch den Namen "die Hexe". Doch dann warf Peeta Mellark, der Sohn des Bäckers, ihr verkohltes Brot hin und dankbar verschwand Katniss mit zwei Laiben nach Hause. Die Familie schöpfte wieder Kraft. thumb|Gale und Katniss im Wald Katniss kennt Gale Hawthorne schon seit sie denken kann, doch erst nach einigen Jahren trauten sie einander richtig über den Weg und jagten von da an gemeinsam für ihre Familien. In der Schule hatte Katniss nie eine richtige Freundin – sie blieb lieber für sich, anstatt mit den anderen Mädchen über Klamotten und Jungs zu reden. Deshalb war ihre Partnerin meist Madge Undersee, die Bürgermeistertochter, welche auch nie richtig Freunde hatte. Zu Prims zehntem Geburtstag schenkt Katniss ihrer kleinen Schwester die Ziege Lady. Tödliche Spiele Der Tag der Ernte der 74. Hungerspiele beginnt noch vollkommen normal für Katniss: Zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund Gale trifft sie sich im Wald, um für ihre Familie zu jagen. Der Schock sitzt tief, als Prim in ihrem ersten Jahr mit nur einem Los in der Kugel ausgelost wird. Da Katniss Prim schon immer beschützt hat, zögert sie keinen Moment, sich an deren Stelle zu melden. Der männliche Tribut ist Peeta Mellark – der Bäckersohn, der ihr vor wenigen Jahren das Brot hingeworfen und ihre Familie so vor dem Hungertod bewahrt hat. Katniss ist klar, dass es schwierig wird, ihn zu töten – Schulden lässt sie nicht gerne offen. thumb|Katniss bei der Ernte In der Stunde, die ihr zum Abschied gewährt wird, kommen zuerst ihre Mutter und Prim. Katniss fleht die starre Mutter an, nicht mehr rückfällig zu werden und Prim in schweren Zeiten allein zu lassen. Trotzdem verspricht sie ihrer Schwester, zu gewinnen. Danach kommt Mr. Mellark, Peetas Vater, und schenkt ihr Plätzchen. Katniss ist sehr überrascht, schließlich könnte sie die zukünftige Mörderin seines Sohnes sein. Ein weiterer überraschender Besuch ist Madge Undersee, die Bürgermeistertochter, mit der Katniss in der Schule immer zusammen gesessen hat. Madge schenkt Katniss die Spotttölpelbrosche, die später ihr Zeichen wird. Als Madge geht, denkt Katniss, dass sie vielleicht die ganze Zeit schon ihre Freundin war. Zuletzt kommt noch Gale, eine besonders schmerzliche Begegnung für Katniss, da sie ihren Freund aus Kindheitstagen vermutlich das letzte Mal sieht. Angekommen im Kapitol ist Katniss von ihrem Vorbereitungsteam (Venia, Flavius und Octavia) erst einmal richtig genervt. thumb|left|Distrikt 12 – Stars der Eröffnungsfeier Als dann ihr Stylist Cinna ihr noch erklärt, dass er und Peetas Stylistin Portia vorhaben ihre beiden Tribute in brennende Overalls zu stecken, denkt Katniss, dass Cinna ein Wahnsinniger sein muss. Bei der Parade steht sie mit gemischtem Gefühlen auf dem Wagen: Wird sie wirklich nicht bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen? Auf Cinnas und Portias Empfehlung hin nehmen Katniss und Peeta sich bei der Hand und winken lächelnd sie den begeisterten Kapitolleuten zu. Unumstritten ist Distrikt 12 der Star der Eröffnungsfeier und Katniss bewundert, wie viel Arbeit Cinna und Portia geleistet haben. thumb|Katniss auf dem Weg zum Einzeltraining Während des Trainings tragen Katniss und Peeta immer das gleiche Outfit – die anderen Tribute haben jedoch nicht haargenau das Gleiche an wie ihr Distriktpartner (im Film tragen alle Tribute das Gleiche!). Während des Trainings mit den anderen Tributen hält Katniss ihren Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen geheim, doch im Einzeltraining will sie es den Spielmachern so richtig zeigen. Doch diese beachten Katniss einfach gar nicht und wütend zielt sie mitten in das gerade aufgetischte Schwein. Nun hat sie natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Spielmacher – einer (Plutarch Heavensbee) fällt vor Schreck sogar in eine Punschschüssel. Trotz des großen Schreckens, den Katniss angerichtet hat, bekommt sie eine Punktzahl von 11 – die höchste der diesjährigen Spiele. thumb|Katniss schießt einen Pfeil auf die Spielmacher thumb|left|Peeta und Katniss vor dem Interview Nun sind alle natürlich gespannt auf das "Mädchen in Flammen". Doch bei der Vorbesprechung zu den Interviews mit Haymitch verkracht sich Katniss heftig mit ihm, woraufhin er nur erwidert: "Du hast den Charme einer toten Nacktschnecke!" Cinna, der Katniss wieder ein wunderbares Outfit designet hat, schlägt ihr einfach vor, sie soll so tun, als ob sie mit ihm redet. Anfangs ist Katniss aufgeregt, doch dann plaudert sie fröhlich über den Lammeintopf mit Reis, der ihr so gut schmeckt und dreht sich – zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben kichernd – in ihrem Kleid. Ihr Auftritt wird nur von Peeta übertroffen, der gesteht in Katniss verliebt zu sein. Wütend stößt Katniss ihn an einen Blumentopf – er verletzt sich an den Händen. Haymitch erklärt Katniss, dass Peeta und er sich abgesprochen haben, dass sie nun als "das tragische Liebespaar von Distrikt 12" die meisten Sponsoren auf ihre Seite ziehen können. Am Abend, bevor die Tribute in die Arena geschickt werden, kann Katniss nicht schlafen. Als sie jedoch in die nächsthöhere Etage – das Dach – läuft, sieht sie, dass auch Peeta dort sitzt. Die beiden unterhalten sich und Peeta sagt, dass er einfach mehr sein will als nur eine Figur in den Spielen des Kapitols. Katniss versteht nicht, was er damit sagen will. Am Füllhorn will sich Katniss sofort den Bogen schnappen, aber da sie durch Peeta abgelenkt wird, hat sie ihre Chance auf den Bogen verpasst und will sich wütend einen orangenen Rucksack schnappen. Gleichzeitig versucht auch der Junge aus Distrikt 9 an den Rucksack zu kommen. Katniss und der Junge zerren an dem Rucksack, bis der Junge von Clove getötet wird, die später auch Katniss töten will, die sich aber noch rechtzeitig mit dem Rucksack schützen kann. thumb|Katniss erweist Rue die letzte Ehre Am Füllhorn kann sich Katniss einen Rucksack schnappen, der einen Schlafsack, etwas Nahrung, eine Rolle Draht, eine leere Zweiliterflasche für Wasser, eine Flasche mit Jod, und eine Sonnenbrille, die sich später als Nachtsichtbrille herausstellt, enthält. In der Arena geht Katniss ein Bündnis mit der kleinen, erst zwölfjährigen Rue ein, die sie sehr an ihre kleine Schwester Prim erinnert, und plant mit ihr, die Vorräte der „Karrieros“ (der Tribute aus den Distrikten 1, 2 und 4 sowie am Anfang auch Peeta) zu vernichten. Am selben Tag wird Rue von Marvel getötet, woraufhin Katniss wiederum Marvel erschießt. Sie singt Rue in den Tod und umrahmt deren Körper und Gesicht mit schönen Wildblüten, um dem Kapitol zu zeigen, dass die Tribute mehr sind als bloße Figuren in den Spielen. Die Überraschung in den Spielen thumb|left|Katniss findet den verwundeten Peeta. Mitten in den Spielen wird eine Änderung der Regeln verkündet: Wenn zwei Tribute aus demselben Distrikt übrig bleiben, sollen sie beide gewinnen. Diese Änderung wird aufgrund der scheinbaren Liebe zwischen Peeta und Katniss eingeführt, um die Spiele dramatischer zu gestalten. Katniss und Peeta sind noch am Leben und hoffen, beide überleben zu können. Als Katniss davon erfuhr, machte sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach Peeta. Dieser wurde nach Catos Aussage von ihm schwer verletzt. Sie fand Peeta perfekt getarnt, jedoch halbtot unter einem Felsvorsprung und pflegte ihn einigermaßen gesund. Wieder spielten sie das tragische Liebespaar, um einige Sponsoren zu bekommen. Die Spielmacher verkündeten, dass am Füllhorn Rucksäcke für die restlichen Tribute bereitgestellt wurden, die das enthielten, was diese am meisten benötigten. Peeta und Katniss vermuteten, dort Medizin für Peetas Bein zu finden. Dennoch wollte Peeta nicht, dass Katniss dorthin geht, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie dabei getötet wird. Haymitch, Peetas und Katniss' Mentor, welcher die Sponsorengeschenke regelte, ließ Katniss daraufhin einen Schlafsirup zukommen, mit dem sie Peeta ruhigstellte. Am Füllhorn standen, wie angekündigt, mehrere Rucksäcke. Katniss schnappte sich ihren, wurde jedoch noch auf der Wiese fast von Clove getötet. thumb|Katniss zeigt die Ehre und dass sie Rue retten wollte. Doch Thresh aus Distrikt 11 rettete sie, weil sie sich so gut um Rue gekümmert hatte. In ihrem Versteck schmierte Katniss Peeta die Salbe, die sich in ihrem Beutel befand, auf seine Verletzung. Umgekehrt tat Peeta dasselbe bei einer Schnittwunde an Katniss’ Stirn, die sie durch den Angriff von Clove erlitten hat. Beide schliefen die Nacht über in ihrem Versteck. Als der Bach, der ihre Trinkwasserquelle war, vollkommen ausgetrocknet war, wurde ihnen klar, dass die Spielmacher die restlichen Tribute (Peeta, Katniss und Cato) an der nunmehr einzigen Wasserquelle, dem See, zusammentreiben wollten. Doch bevor es dort zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und Cato kommen konnte, tauchten Mutationen auf, die von den Spielmachern ins Leben gerufen wurden, um die Spiele spannender zu gestalten. Es handelte sich bei den Mutationen um Wölfe, die eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit den bereits getöteten Tributen aufwiesen, sie wurden gezüchtet, um zu töten. Die Wölfe griffen Katniss, Peeta und Cato an. thumb|Katniss kämpft mit Cato. Auf dem Füllhorn gibt es einen Kampf, der Cato das Leben kostete, weil er vom Füllhorn fiel und von den Mutationen zerfleischt wurde. Nachdem Katniss und Peeta nun eigentlich beide aufgrund der neuen Regel gewonnen haben sollten, ließen die Spielmacher eine weitere Durchsage verlauten. In dieser verkünden sie, dass die Regeländerung, die zwei Sieger erlaubte, wieder zurückgenommen wurde, und es somit nun doch nur einen Sieger geben dürfe. Weder Katniss noch Peeta wollten den jeweils anderen töten, da hatte Katniss eine Idee. Sie hielt giftige Beeren in die Kamera, die Peeta und sie gleichzeitig schlucken und damit das Spiel beenden wollten. Kurz bevor beide sie schluckten, ertönte die Stimme der Spielmacher und die Hungerspiele waren beendet. thumb|Katniss gibt Peeta die giftigen Beeren. Da das Kapitol einen Sieger brauchte, hielten die Spielmacher sie davon ab und verkünden, dass doch beide zum Sieger gekrönt werden sollten. Sie wurden beide von Präsident Snow gekrönt. Als Katniss nach Hause kam, sah sie auch Gale. Sie versuchte, nicht mehr an Peeta zu denken, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Gefährliche Liebe Im Anschluss der 74. Hungerspiele kehrten Katniss und Peeta, von Albträumen geplagt, nach Distrikt 12 zurück. Beide zogen jeweils in ein Haus im Dorf der Sieger ein, welches es in jedem Distrikt gab. Bisher lebte dort nur ihr Mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, weil er der einzige noch lebende Sieger aus Distrikt 12 war. Katniss zog zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, ihrer Schwester Prim und dem Kater Butterblume dort ein, verbrachte ihre Zeit aber lieber in ihrem alten Haus. Vor Katniss und Peeta stand die Tour der Sieger, bei der sie jeden Distrikt besuchten, um ihren Sieg bei den Hungerspielen zu feiern. Auch hier handelte es sich wieder um eine Pflichtveranstaltung in jedem Distrikt. thumb|left|Katniss und Peeta beim Siegerinterview Vor dieser Tour bekam Katniss allerdings Besuch von Präsident Snow, dem mächtigsten Mann in Panem, denn Katniss konnte ihn nicht überzeugen, dass sie Peeta liebt. Katniss muss ihm auf der Tour der Sieger beweisen, dass sie es doch tut, sonst würde Snow alle umbringen, die sie liebt, denn dieser befürchtet Aufstände in den Distrikten. Katniss schafft es jedoch nicht, Präsident Snow zu überzeugen. Mit diesem Wissen bereitet sie sich auf die Tour der Sieger vor. Unterstützung erhält sie hierbei von ihrem Mentor Haymitch sowie dem Stylisten Cinna und seiner Crew. Per Zug fahren Katniss und Peeta zu ihrem ersten Stopp der Rundreise, Distrikt 11, Rues und Threshs Heimat. thumb|Katniss spricht bei der Tour der Sieger. Während der Zeremonie auf dem Ratsplatz von Distrikt 11 richtet sie dankende Worte an die Bevölkerung. Aus Anerkennung pfeift ein älterer Mann die Melodie, die Rue pfiff, um Katniss in Sicherheit zu wissen. Das wirkt auf die Bewohner wie ein Signal und sie grüßen Katniss mit der Geste, mit der diese von der toten Rue Abschied nahm. Einen Aufstand witternd, erschießen Friedenswächter den alten Mann und führen das Team aus Distrikt 11 weg. Beängstigt von den Ausmaßen der Zuwiderhandlung in den Spielen und den Worten an Distrikt 11 setzen die beiden Sieger die Tour fort und bemerken die langsam aufbrodelnde Unzufriedenheit des Volkes gegenüber dem Kapitol. In einem Interview versucht Peeta, den zwischen Katniss und Präsident Snow entstandenen Streit zu schlichten, indem er um Katniss Hand anhält. thumb|left|Katniss auf der Tour der Sieger In diesem Jahr stehen die 75. Hungerspiele an, welche als Jubiläum auf besondere Weise abgehalten werden sollen. Deshalb werden die Tribute aus dem Kreis der Sieger vergangener Spiele bestimmt. Das heißt, Katniss muss als einzige Siegerin aus Distrikt 12 noch einmal in die Arena. Als männlicher Tribut wird zwar Haymitch gelost, aber Peeta meldet sich freiwillig, um Katniss in der Arena zu beschützen. Doch diesmal will sie ihn beschützen und möchte eigentlich, dass Haymitch mit in die Arena kommt. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Peeta das nicht zulassen würde. Daher hat sie mit Haymitch ein Abkommen geschlossen, dass dieses Mal sie beide – von innen und außen – versuchen werden, Peeta zu retten. thumb Im Folgenden wiederholt sich das Prozedere zur Eröffnung der Spiele, wie in Tödliche Spiele beschrieben. Unter den anderen Siegern finden sie während des Trainings jedoch kaum Verbündete, da sich die Vorstellungen der beiden in diesem Punkt stark unterscheiden. Die Siegeschancen der beiden werden trotzdem von den Organisatoren als fast sicher eingestuft, als die beiden sie bei den Einzeltrainings unabhängig voneinander indirekt bedrohen. Die Organisatoren hoffen darauf, dass sich alle Tribute zuerst auf Katniss und Peeta stürzen, um die größte Konkurrenz auszuschalten. Im letzten Interview vor den Spielen gelingt es dann Peeta ein weiteres Mal, das Publikum voll und ganz auf seine Seite zu ziehen, als er behauptet, Katniss und er wären schon längst verheiratet und sie erwarte ein Kind von ihm. thumb|left|Finnick mit Katniss Vor Beginn der Spiele am nächsten Tag beobachtet Katniss auf dem Weg in die Arena, wie Cinna, der sie bei ihrem letzten Auftritt als Symbol der Revolution – den Spotttölpel – inszeniert hat, halbtot geschlagen wird. Ehe sie etwas tun kann, befindet sie sich bereits in der Arena, einem kreisrunden Areal, welches im Inneren aus Wasser besteht und von einem Landring mit dichtem Urwald umgeben ist. Die Spiele gestalten sich wie erwartet besonders brutal, nicht nur, weil alle Tribute auf ihre Weise sehr fähig sind, sondern auch aufgrund der von Spielmachern den gesteuerten besonders häufig auftretenden Gefahren von außen. thumb|Katniss in der Arena Peeta und Katniss schließen sich Finnick und Mags (einer 80-jährigen Frau) aus Distrikt 4 an. Mags stirbt bereits in der ersten Nacht durch einen tödlichen Nebel. Und auch sonst nimmt die Zahl der lebenden Tribute durch äußere Einflüsse schnell ab. Später schließen sich die Verbündeten noch mit Johanna Mason (Distrikt 7) und Beetee und Wiress (Distrikt 3) zusammen. Wiress findet heraus, dass die Arena eine Uhr ist: und jeder Sektor eine Stunde lang von einer tödlichen Gefahr heimgesucht wird. Später wird Wiress von Gloss (Distrikt 1) umgebracht. Katniss und Peeta überleben, da sie von den meisten Tributen erstaunlicherweise geschützt werden. Besonders Peeta scheint unter ihrem Schutz zu stehen, was Katniss darauf hoffen lässt, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht und Peeta als Sieger die Arena verlassen kann. Im Showdown machen sich die Tribute den technischen Aufbau der Arena zunutze. Mithilfe von Beetees technischem Wissen gelingt es Katniss schließlich, die gesamte Arena zu zerstören. Sie leitet elektrischen Strom in das Kraftfeld, das die Arena umgibt und sie von der Außenwelt abgrenzt. Dadurch explodiert das Kraftfeld und wird vollkommen zerstört. Aus den Trümmern wird sie von einem Hovercraft gerettet, welches jedoch nicht der Regierung, sondern den unabhängigen Menschen aus dem vermeintlich zerstörten Distrikt 13 gehört. Tatsächlich leben die Bewohner aber nur im Verborgenen, da der Distrikt im Besitz von Kernwaffen ist, die die Regierung von einem Angriff abhalten. Trotz dieser guten Nachricht verzweifelt Katniss, da Peeta vom Kapitol gefangen genommen wurde. Zudem erfährt sie noch vor ihrer Ankunft in Distrikt 13, dass ihre Heimat, Distrikt 12, vollständig zerstört wurde. Flammender Zorn thumb|Katniss und Gale Zu Beginn der Handlung von Flammender Zorn besucht Katniss ihren zerstörten Heimatdistrikt. Wegen ihrer Rolle in der Rebellion hat man dort alles zerstört, außer den Unterkünften der Sieger der Spiele. Allein der launische Kater ihrer Familie, Butterblume, hat überlebt. Um ihrer Schwester Primrose eine Freude zu machen, die wie viele andere Bewohner aus Distrikt 12 von Distrikt 13 als Flüchtling aufgenommen wurde, nimmt sie Butterblume mit. Das Leben in Distrikt 13 ist sehr genau geregelt, was Katniss zu schaffen macht. Zwar wird ihr als Gesicht der Rebellion vieles nachgesehen, doch ihr Verhalten bringt sie oft in Konflikt mit Präsident Coin, die Anführerin des Distriktes. Besonders Peetas Zustand bereitet ihr Sorgen, da er immer noch von der Regierung gefangen gehalten wird. Deshalb weigert sie sich zunächst, Coins Erwartungen nachzukommen und an Propagandafilmen mitzuwirken aus Furcht, Peetas Lage so noch weiter zu verschlimmern. Schließlich willigt sie jedoch unter der Bedingung ein, dass Peeta und die anderen Tribute im Falle eines Sieges nicht bestraft werden und Katniss selbst den Präsidenten des Kapitols, Snow, töten darf. thumb|328pxNach anfänglichen Problemen begibt sich Katniss mit ihrer Filmcrew direkt in ein Krisengebiet. Beim Besuch eines Lazarettes greift das Kapitol an und sprengt dieses schließlich in die Luft. Die so entstandenen Bilder werden später in das Fernsehnetz eingespeist, sodass die Botschaft der Rebellen im ganzen Land verbreitet wird. Gleichzeitig schaltet das Kapitol eine Sondersendung mit Peeta, in der dieser versucht Katniss und Distrikt 13 umzustimmen und vor einem drohenden Militärschlag der Regierung zu warnen. Es wird angedeutet, dass er daraufhin verletzt und abgeführt wird. Tatsächlich erfolgt am nächsten Tag ein Bombenangriff auf Distrikt 13, der jedoch keine großen Schäden anrichtet, da Großteile der Infrastruktur unterirdisch angelegt sind. Als sich die Lage wieder entspannt, beginnt der Rat von Distrikt 13 mit der Planung einer Rettungsaktion, um Peeta und die anderen Gefangenen des Kapitols zu befreien. Trotz vieler Gefahren gelingt dieses Vorhaben, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Peeta körperlich zwar kaum verletzt ist, seine Psyche aber umso schwerere Schäden aus der Gefangenschaft davongetragen hat: Wahnvorstellungen beeinträchtigen sein Urteilsvermögen und durch Konditionierung mit psychoaktiven Substanzen bringt nun allein Katniss’ Anblick ihn dazu, auf sie los zugehen. Folglich gestaltet sich seine Eingliederung in die Gesellschaft entsprechend schwierig, doch es gelingt ihm mit der Zeit, zumindest in Angelegenheiten, die nicht Katniss betreffen, vernünftig zu handeln. Derweil rücken die Rebellen immer weiter vor und nehmen Distrikt für Distrikt mit Hilfe der dort ansässigen Bevölkerung ein. Katniss drängt darauf, ebenfalls an den Kampfhandlungen teilnehmen zu dürfen, was ihr jedoch erst verboten wird, da sie nicht hinreichend auf einen solchen Einsatz vorbereitet wäre. Nach einem mehrwöchigen Training wird sie dann aber doch einer Spezialeinheit zugeteilt, unter anderem, um neues Propagandamaterial zu filmen. Sie plant bereits, sich von ihrer Gruppe abzusetzen und allein loszuziehen, um Snow zu töten, als überraschend und zum Missfallen aller Peeta ihrer Einheit zugeteilt wird. Angesichts seines inneren Kampfs gegen den Drang, Katniss töten zu müssen, stellt er ein großes Risiko für sie dar, doch Coin besteht darauf, dass Peeta die Einheit begleiten soll. Dies lässt Katniss vermuten, dass sie für die Anführer von Distrikt 13 nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug zum Sieg ist, und da sie sich zu oft deren Befehlen widersetzt hat, besser beseitigt werden soll. Da Peeta immer noch sehr labil ist und jederzeit auf Katniss losgehen könnte, erhärtete sich bei Katniss der Verdacht, dass genau das der Grund gewesen war, warum man Peeta mit in ihre Einheit geschickt hatte. Mit in der Einheit sind auch Finnick und Gale, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ Katniss weiterhin zu beschützen. Boggs, der Anführer ihrer Einheit, teilt Katniss’ Ansichten bezüglich Coin und begründet das damit, dass sie Katniss weder als Anführerin unterstützt, noch toleriert und dies immer wieder durch ihre Handlungen deutlich gemacht hat. Die Befürchtungen bezüglich Peetas Unzurechnungsfähigkeit bewahrheiten sich schon bald, als trotz aller Warnungen Mitglieder ihrer Einheit durch seinen Fehler getötet werden. Überall um das Kapitol herum sind zahlreiche Fallen installiert, die jederzeit aktiviert werden können, was die Kriegsführung in diesem dicht besiedelten Gebiet noch schwieriger macht. Als Boggs in einem Gefecht stirbt, zeigt er seine Loyalität zu Katniss, indem er sie zur Anführerin ihrer Einheit macht. Dieser Schritt gibt ihr die erhoffte Handlungsfreiheit, um ihr eigentliches Ziel in Angriff zu nehmen, nämlich die Tötung von Präsident Snow. Nach mehreren Straßenschlachten steht sie bereits kurz vor ihrem Ziel, als die Rebellen auftauchen. Auf dem Vorplatz vor dem Regierungsgebäude wurden die Kinder zusammengepfercht, die im Gebiet des Kapitols leben. Als die Rebellen auftauchen, regnen Bomben, getarnt als Rettungspakete, aus einem Hovercraft auf diese hinab. Auch Katniss wird schwer verletzt. Doch als die Helfer zur medizinischen Versorgung herbeieilen, detonieren die Sprengsätze ein weiteres Mal. Noch während Katniss in Ohnmacht sinkt, sieht sie, wie ihre kleine Schwester Prim, die mit den Helfern angereist war, in Stücke gerissen wird. thumb|Prim und Katniss Als Katniss aufwacht, findet sie sich auf einer Krankenstation wieder. Prims Tod macht ihr sehr zu schaffen. Als sie sich aufrafft, um das Kapitol zu erkunden, findet sie in einem verborgenen Winkel des Gebäudes Präsident Snow, der in seinem Rosengarten auf das Urteil der neuen Regierung unter Führung Coins wartet. Bei einer Unterredung mit ihm stellt er Katniss’ Annahme in Frage, dass es das Kapitol war, die die Kinder bombardiert hat. Tatsächlich kannte Katniss Sprengsätze dieser Art bereits, da Gale sie für Distrikt 13 entwickelt hatte. Das war der Grund, warum sich Katniss schließlich von Gale abwandte, da sie ihm nie dafür verzeihen würde, dass er am Bau der Bomben, die Prim getötet hatten, beteiligt gewesen war. Außerdem war Prims Anwesenheit unter den Helfern mehr als verdächtig, da das nur mit Coins Zustimmung hatte erfolgen können. Als es schließlich zur Vollstreckung des Todesurteils gegen Snow kommen soll, hält Coin ihr Versprechen und will es Katniss ausführen lassen. Diese zielt jedoch im entscheidenden Moment auf Coin und tötet diese, während Snow kurz darauf, entweder durch sein Lachen oder von der Menge überrumpelt, stirbt. Katniss sieht Johanna Mason das erste Mal nach Snows Tod wieder, als die Abstimmung für die neuen Hungerspiele laufen. Johanna stimmt als allererste mit "Ja". Da man Katniss als unzurechnungsfähig ansieht, wird sie nicht verurteilt und in ihre Heimat Distrikt 12 verbannt. Hier beteiligt sie sich am Wiederaufbau. Längere Zeit hat sie weder zu ihrer Mutter noch zu Gale Kontakt, die sich in anderen Distrikten eine Aufgabe gesucht haben. Peeta kehrt, zusammen mit anderen Überlebenden, nach Distrikt 12 zurück. Gale lebt und arbeitet nun in Distrikt 2 und ihre Mutter arbeitet in Distrikt 4 in einem Krankenhaus. Der Epilog berichtet von ihren und Peetas gemeinsamen Kindern. Diese spielen vergnügt auf einer Wiese, bei der es sich eigentlich um ein Massengrab handelt, da hier die von dem Bombardement getöteten Bewohner von Distrikt 12 begraben worden waren. Opfer Während der 74. Hungerspiele tötete Katniss Glimmer, die weibliche Tributin aus Distrikt 1, und Marina, die weibliche Tributin von Distrikt 4 durch das Fallen lassen eines Jägerwespennest auf sie, während sie schliefen. Als nächstes tötete sie Marvel, den männlichen Tribut aus Distrikt 1, der an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, nachdem sie ihm ein Pfeil in den Hals schoss und Marvel Rue getötet hatte. Während des abschließenden Kampfes zwischen Katniss, Peeta und Cato, wurde Cato tödlich von wolfsähnlichen Mutationen verwundet. Mit einem Gnadenschuss tötete Katniss ihn durch einen Pfeil. Während der 75. Hungerspiele tötete Katniss Gloss, den männlichen Tribut aus Distrikt 1, nachdem dieser Wiress Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Alle Opfer in ihren Spielen waren Karrieros. Außerdem ist jeder der Karrieros der 74. Hungerspiele in eine Konfrontation mit Katniss verwickelt, als er stirbt. Nach dem Eintritt in die Rebellion, schießen Katniss und Gale einige Hovercrafts des Kapitols beim Angriff auf Distrikt 8 herunter. Während der Schlacht im Kapitol tötet sie Friedenswächter, eine Kapitolbewohnerin und bei Snows Hinrichtung, Präsident Coin. Besitz Katniss besitzt eine goldene Brosche auf der ein Spotttölpel zu sehen ist, diese bekam sie von ihrer Freundin, Madge Undersee. Nachdem sie die Spiele gewinnt, wird der Spotttölpel zu einem Symbol der Rebellion gegen das Kapitol. Doch viele unwissende Kapitolbewohner dachten die Brosche sei ein Symbol der Mode und den spannenden Hungerspielen von Katniss. Außerdem erhielt Katniss eine Perle und ein goldenes Medaillon, auf dem ein Spotttölpel eingraviert war, von Peeta. Des weiteren erhielt die Gruppe um Katniss von den Sponsoren während der 75. Hungerspielen einen Zapfhahn mithilfe dessen sie Wasser aus den Leitungsbahnen der Bäume zapfen konnten, was die einzige Möglichkeit war in dieser Arena an Trinkwasser zu kommen. In Flammender Zorn erhält Katniss Pfeil und Bogen, der per Stimme aktiviert/deaktiviert werden kann und mechanische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Namensgebung thumb|Gewöhnliches Pfeilkraut Der Name stammt von der Pflanze Sagittaria, gehörig zu der Familie der Froschlöffelgewächse, gewöhnlich genannt als Pfeilkraut/Katniss. Es ist eine Referenz an die Bogenschussfähigkeit, die Katniss ausmacht. Persönlichkeit Katniss ist sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden, aber zu den Menschen die sie mag ist sie nett. Obwohl sie aber auch freundlich ist, spricht sie mit jemanden, den sie zum ersten Mal sieht, nicht wirklich viel. Katniss ist auch sehr tapfer und ist bereit, sich für jemanden, den sie sehr mag, zu opfern. Sie ist ein sehr starker Charakter und wenig abhängig von anderen. Sie versucht sich um diejenigen zu kümmern die ihr wichtig sind, vor allem Prim. Beziehungen Peeta Mellark Siehe auch: Katniss - Peeta Beziehung thumb Katniss wurde mit Peeta für die 74. Hungerspiele ausgewählt. Katniss erinnert sich an eine Situation wenige Monate vor ihrem 12. Geburtstag. Mr. Everdeen starb in der Kohlemine und die karge Ration die es als Entschädigung gab war längst aufgebraucht. Katniss war zu dieser Zeit noch nicht auf der Jagd und die Familie stand kurz vor dem Hungertod als ihr Peeta zwei verbrannte Brote zuwarf. Für Katniss hatte sich nie die Möglichkeit ergeben ihn dafür zu danken und so fühlte sie sich nach der Ernte Peeta gegenüber verpflichtet. Erst während des Trainings und den Hungerspielen baute sie eine intensivere Beziehung zu ihm auf, allerdings war sie zumindest während der 74. Hungerspiele nicht in Peeta verliebt. Peeta hingegen liebte sie schon viele Jahre lang und würde alles für sie tun. Nach den Spielen wurde Katniss klar, dass sie in Peeta verliebt war, doch sie empfand auch sehr viel für Gale. Als sie und Peeta wieder zu den Hungerspielen (75.) mussten, wurde ihr langsam klar, dass sie in Peeta verliebt war und sie war sich auch bewusst, dass er sie liebte. In Flammender Zorn wird Peeta entführt, doch Katniss schafft es ihm zu helfen und sich ihrer zu erinnern, dabei wird ihr klar, dass sie nur ihn liebt und sie werden ein Paar und bekommen Kinder. Katniss sieht Peeta als die einzige Person, die sie richtig versteht und zu schätzen weiß. Sie sind beide aufeinander angewiesen. Gale Hawthorne Siehe auch: Katniss - Gale Beziehung Gale ist Katniss bester Freund, mit dem sie auch schwere Zeiten durch stand, doch kurz vor dem Tag der Ernte scheint sich etwas zu ändern, denn Gale schlägt vor zu fliehen. Er scheint mehr für Katniss zu empfinden als nur treue Freundschaft. Deshalb fällt es ihm nicht leicht Katniss die Geschichte mit Peeta ganz zu verzeihen. Mrs. Everdeen Katniss liebt ihre Mutter, doch nach der tiefen Enttäuschung nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, als die Mutter in einer Depression versank und sich nicht um ihre Kinder kümmerte, kapselte sich Katniss von ihr ab. Sie traut ihrer Mutter nichts mehr zu und versucht sich alleine um Prim und sich zu kümmern. Deshalb lässt sie sich nicht von ihrer Mutter helfen, als es ihr nach und nach besser geht. Nach Katniss' erstem Aufenthalt in der Arena verbessert sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden wieder. Mr. Everdeen Katniss hat ihren Vater sehr geliebt, sie war oft mit ihm jagen, er hat ihr das Schwimmen in einem See im Wald beigebracht und er hat ihr erzählt welche Pflanzen essbar und welche giftig sind. Als er starb war sie sehr traurig, aber nach eine gewissen Zeit merkte sie, dass Prim sie brauchte. Primrose Everdeen Primrose ist ihre Schwester und Katniss hat sie sehr lieb. Deshalb meldete sie sich auch für Prim im ersten Teil freiwillig für die 74. Hungerspiele und rettete ihr so das Leben, obwohl sie selbst in den Hungerspielen sterben könnte. Hazelle Hawthorne Hazelle Hawthorne ist Gales Mutter und für Katniss mehr Mutter als ihre eigene. Sie versteht sich gut mit ihr und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass Hazelles Sohn Gale der beste Freund von Katniss ist. Greasy Sae Katniss pflegt ein gutes Verhältnis zu Greasy Sae, da sie die einzige ist, die ihr wilden Hund abkauft, den sie dann in ihrer Suppe verarbeitet. Mr. Undersee Katniss verkauft ihm oft Erdbeeren, Mr. Undersee freut sich darüber und mag sie deshalb. Cinna Cinna gestaltet Katniss Kostüme und sorgt dafür, dass sie die Zuschauer im Kapitol beeindruckt. Dadurch hilft er ihr Sponsoren zu finden und zu überleben. Katniss hat ihn sehr gerne, da er nicht wie die anderen im Kapitol ist. Er sieht es wie Katniss nicht als Ehre sondern als Qual für die Tribute, an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen zu müssen. Im zweiten Teil wird er ermordet. Effie Trinket Effie Trinket hilft Katniss weiterzukommen und Katniss hat sie auch gerne, aber ihre enorme Pünktlichkeit nervt sie ein bisschen. Rue Katniss hatte Rue gerne und wollte sie auch nicht töten. Als die beiden sich in der Arena begegneten, rettet Rue Katniss das Leben. Rue erinnerte sie außerdem an ihre Schwester, Prim. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, aus denen Rue ihre Verbündete wird. Als Rue getötet wurde, tötete Katniss aus Rache gleich den Täter, Marvel. Cato Cato war bei den 74. Hungerspielen einer der Tribute aus Distrikt 2. Katniss empfand ihm gegenüber eine starke Abneigung und hielt ihn für ihren gefährlichsten Gegner. Als er am Ende der Spiele von den Mutationen gefoltert wurde, zeigt sie Mitleid und erlöste ihn durch einen Pfeilschuss von seinem Leiden. Auf der Tour der Sieger überkamen Katniss beim Besuch von Distrikt 2 Schuldgefühle. Clove Katniss bewundert sie, da sie sehr gut mit dem Messer umgehen kann. Katniss mag sie nicht besonders, da Clove versucht hat sie umzubringen. Sogar zweimal, das erste Mal, als Katniss sich den Rucksack geschnappt hat und noch einmal beim Festmahl am Füllhorn. Thresh Katniss trifft Thresh nur selten in der Arena. Unter anderem trifft sie ihn beim Festmahl am Füllhorn. Dort rettet er Katniss das Leben, da er Clove von ihr herunterreißt und sie tötet. Katniss denkt, dass Thresh sie nun auch töten wird. Doch er tötet sie nicht, weil Katniss Rue, der weibliche Tribute aus Distrikt 11, geholfen hat und er seine Schuld begleichen will. Er lässt Katniss laufen. Katniss sagt zu Peeta, dass sie sich unter anderen Bedingungen bestimmt miteinander angefreundet hätten und beschließen Thresh nicht zu töten. Glimmer Es ist nicht sehr viel über die Beziehung zwischen Katniss und Glimmer bekannt, aber da Katniss Glimmer getötet hat kann man daraus schließen, dass sie keine gute Beziehung hatten. Außerdem bezeichnet Katniss sie als Sexbombe. Marvel Katniss kennt Marvel eigentlich nicht so gut, doch nachdem er Rue getötet hat, hasst sie ihn und gleich darauf bringt sie ihn um. Fuchsgesicht Katniss bezeichnet Fuchsgesicht als ziemlich schlau, da sie meistens Essen von den anderen Tributen klaute doch immer nur so viel, dass es nicht auffiel. Katniss überlegt sogar sie als Verbündete zu gewinnen, doch sie entscheidet sich dagegen, da sie Angst hat am nächsten Tag mit einem Messer im Rücken aufzuwachen. Sie denkt sogar, das Fuchsgesicht nicht darauf hereingefallen wäre, wenn Peeta gewusst hätte, dass die Beeren giftig sind. Katniss bewundert Fuchsgesicht für ihre Schlauheit. Präsident Snow Katniss kann ihn nicht leiden und wäre froh, wenn sie ihn töten könnte. Sie wird von dem Geruch des Präsidenten irritiert und denkt, er würde Blut trinken. Fähigkeiten Katniss ist eine hoch qualifizierte Bogenschützin und Jägerin, dieses lernte sie von ihrem Vater. Nachdem sie Gale kennen lernte, zählten fischen und Fallen stellen auch zu ihren Fähigkeiten. Außerdem kennt sie sich sehr gut mit essbaren und giftigen Pflanzen aus und erkennt die Kräuter die ihre Mutter für die Arzneien braucht. Sie nutzt ihr Bogenschießen beim Einzeltraining und bekommt sogar 11 Punkte. Außerdem kann sie ein bisschen mit dem Messer umgehen und erhielt in Distrikt 13 eine militärische Ausbildung, um in den Kämpfen gegen das Kapitol zu gewinnen. Sie lernte auch mit einem Gewehr umzugehen. Unter anderem stellt sie sich sehr geschickt dabei an, auf Bäume zu klettern und hat die wunderschöne Singstimme von ihrem Vater geerbt. Trivia * Katniss' Lieblingsessen ist Lammeintopf mit Backpflaumen. * Sie war sich zeitweise nicht sicher, ob sie Peeta oder Gale liebt. * Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist grün. * Sie hat am 8. Mai Geburtstag. * Ihre Lieblingspflanzen sind Löwenzahn (Im englischen Gänseblümchen), da diese für sie für Hoffnung stehen. * Sie ist die Siegerin der 74. Hungerspiele. * In Flammender Zorn wird sie von fast allen "Spotttölpel" genannt. * Sie hat eine schöne Stimme und ist eine gute Sängerin, singt aber nicht sonderlich gerne. * Katniss pfeift gern, da sie das an ihren Vater erinnert. * Für ihre kleine Schwester Prim würde sie alles tun. * Sie hat mit Peeta zwei Kinder. * In dem Parodie-Roman "Die Trantüten von Panem – Die gefährliche Hunger-Games-Parodie, ist ihre Parodie-Figur "Kantkiss Neverclean". * In der Slapstick-Komödie "Die Pute von Panem – The Starving Games" ist ihre Parodie-Figur "Kantmiss Evershot". Film-Darstellung Im März 2011 bekam Jennifer Lawrence eine Anfrage, ob sie eine Rolle in Tribute von Panem spielen wolle. Jennifer Lawrence stimmte zu und spielt in den Filmen Katniss. Von Natur aus blond musste sich Jennifer Lawrence für die Rolle ihre Haare braun färben. Für die Rolle der Katniss Everdeen wurden außerdem Chloe Grace Moretz (Hugo), Mary Mouser (Bride Wars), Hailee Steinfeld (True Grit), Abgail Breslin (Little Miss Sunshine), Lyndsy Fonseca (Nikita), Jodelle Ferland (Silent Hill), Saoirse Ronan (Wer ist Hannah?), Emma Watson (Harry Potter), Kaya Scodelario (The Maze Runner), Emily Browning (Sucker Punch) und Shailene Woodley (The Secret Life of the American Teenager) vorgeschlagen. Katniss Everdeen Bildergalerie en:Katniss Everdeen es:Katniss Everdeen fr:Katniss Everdeen pl:Katniss Everdeen ru:Китнисс Эвердин Kategorie:Sieger Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Gefährliche Liebe Charakter Kategorie:Flammender Zorn Charakter Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Distrikt 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tribut der 74.Hungerspiele Kategorie:Tribut Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Distrikt 12 Kategorie:Familie Everdeen Kategorie:Filmcharakter Kategorie:Spotttölpel Kategorie:Siegerin